Marathons Harry Potter
by aPaulineR
Summary: Soirée sauvage pour Halloween, Scorpius fait boire à Rose une décoction étrange. oneshots. résumé 4/4
1. Cadeau de mariage

**A/N: Voici les oneshots Harry Potter que j'ai pu écrire durant les marathons de la communauté marathon_prompt sur LiveJournal. Tous droits réservés à J. K. Rowling.**

**Cadeau de mariage**

Ca avait commencé dès qu'elle était apparue sur le tapis rouge, sous l'arche fleurie, féerique dans sa robe blanche aux broderies d'or. Le regard du crétin condescendant aurait dû n'être posé que sur elle. Il aurait dû la dévorer des yeux, rêver de ce moment où elle aurait été officiellement sien et penser à celui, peut-être plus magique encore pour un abruti de son espèce, où il aurait défait avec brutalité les dizaines de boutons nacrés qui couraient le long de son dos d'ange.

Il n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Jake Fleming avait à peine jeté un œil sur sa future épouse. Quelques minutes à peine le séparaient d'une vie idyllique et il avait dirigé son regard vers une fille dans l'assemblée. Il lui avait lancé un regard furtif mais révoltant. Scorpius lui aurait bien vomi à la figure. A sa place, le monde aurait bien pu s'effondrer, cette fille assise au troisième rang aurait bien pu être à poil, jamais il n'aurait pu détacher les yeux de celle qui remontait l'allée d'une démarche aérienne.

Lorsqu'ils avaient échangé leurs vœux, Scorpius avait dû déguiser son reniflement sceptique en se mouchant bruyamment. Qu'il pleurât au mariage de sa meilleure amie le ferait passer pour une fille, mais au moins personne ne pourrait dire qu'il avait eu un rire narquois quand Fleming avait dit « oui, je le veux » d'une voix admirablement convaincante.

Il fallait dire aussi que soixante-quinze pour cents de la famille de Rose était du même avis que lui. Ce type n'était qu'un pauvre con. Et s'ils étaient tous réunis aujourd'hui en ce lieu, ce n'était pas pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes aimantes, mais parce que ça aurait fendu le cœur de la mariée, de n'avoir que sa grand-tante à son mariage. Le jeune Malfoy pouvait voir sur de nombreux visages la désapprobation déguisée en consentement. Tous ces gens étaient très doués. Lui ne pouvait masquer qu'à grand peine sa fureur et ne réussissait qu'à afficher un sourire froid. Rose lui avait dit avant la cérémonie de ne pas s'en faire, « ce n'est pas parce que je me marie que tu ne seras plus l'un des hommes les plus importants de ma vie, voyons ».

Il avait ri. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur de passer après cette mauviette de Jake. Non pas que Scorpius veuille être à sa place _exacte_. Rose était pour lui comme une sœur. Il la protégeait trop, et dans l'immédiat, n'aurait voulu qu'une chose : qu'un homme meilleur se tienne à la place du marié. Il ne méritait pas sa chance. Le blond ne pouvait que se demander comment Rose avait pu un jour tomber amoureuse de lui. Il avait cru entrevoir la réponse plusieurs fois, quand il avait supporté la présence du grand dadais assez longtemps pour voir comment il agissait avec sa dulcinée. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il la respectait. Apparemment, la jeune Weasley s'était laissé avoir et son meilleur ami supposait que Jake avait dû jouer la comédie encore mieux au début de leur relation.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il avait cru devenir fou. Il avait senti les emmerdes arriver quand il n'avait plus eu Jake dans son champ de vision. Peut-être un peu paranoïaque mais Fol Œil aurait été d'accord avec lui : vigilance constante. D'ailleurs, il avait eu bien raison. Après être sorti de la grande salle aux tentures toutes de blanc et d'or, il avait suivi un instinct animal, ou bien senti le danger, il n'aurait su dire, et en moins de deux minutes, il avait ouvert une porte au hasard (bon, peut-être le _bruit_ l'avait-il aiguillé) et découvert Jake et la fille du troisième rang.

Elle avait hurlé de peur et refermé précipitamment les pans de sa robe. Apparemment Scorpius avait irruption au moment crucial. Le jeune marié s'était retourné, avait laissé échapper sa proie – qui s'était glissée entre Scorpius et la porte pour s'enfuir dans un bruit de talons cliquetants – et avait fait face au Malfoy avec un air bien trop insolent peint sur le visage.

Un poing féroce, abattu avec une violence rare, avait alors rencontré sa face détestable. Jake avait reculé, trébuché et s'était écroulé sur la dalle de marbre, le nez ensanglanté et les yeux fous. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, son vis-à-vis avait semblé mesurer deux mètres cinquante et l'air menaçant déteignant sur les courbes aristocratiques de son profil l'avait fait dangereusement ressembler à feu Lucius, son redoutable grand-père.

- Nous sommes maintenant unis par les liens sacrés de mon poing dans ta gueule, connard.

La voix froide et méprisante de Scorpius avait amené un masque de terreur sur les traits figés du pauvre type. Tandis que le grand blond détendait son poing, massant avec une lenteur délibérée ses phalanges, il avait regardé cette piètre excuse d'être humain se tordre de douleur à ses pieds, les yeux emplis de haine et de dédain. Résistant à l'envie de lui cracher dessus – on a sa dignité quand même –, il avait reculé et était sorti de la pièce à grand pas.

En revenant vers la salle de réception, Scorpius avait croisé Rose.

- Tu n'as pas vu Jake, Scor ?

Sa voix débordait d'amour. Priant pour qu'une petite part lui soit destinée quand même, Scorpius avait souri en ravalant sa bile.

- Par là. Je viens de lui présenter mes félicitations.

**A/N: Des réactions? :)**


	2. La Nuit de l'Horreur

**A/N: Petit Rose/Scorpius sur le thème d'Halloween (proposé par la communauté LiveJournal marathon_prompt), où comment Scorpius rencontre Ron pour la première fois.**

**La Nuit de l'Horreur**

Bien sûr, je connaissais déjà une partie du clan. Les Weasleys-ou-apparentés représentant à peu près quatre-vingt sept pourcents de la population de Poudlard (et j'exagère à peine), je ne pouvais décemment pas dire que je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Que je ne les avais jamais entendus tout court, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était la première fois que j'allais passer plus de quelques heures en leur compagnie, sans compter le fait qu'ils seraient au complet . Là, ma fierté de Malfoy m'interdit de dire que j'avais la trouille. Pour ma défense, c'était extrêmement effrayant, pour plusieurs raisons :

• Ils étaient nombreux. Très nombreux. Trop nombreux, pour un fils unique de mon genre.

• Ils me détestaient. Tous. Enfin presque. Et je pouvais comprendre pourquoi : les Malfoys et les Weasleys ne doivent pas se fréquenter. J'avais – nous avions – enfreint une règle ancestrale. En valais-je la peine ?

• C'était Halloween.

Notre premier Halloween hors de l'école depuis nos onze ans. Je ne savais absolument pas à quoi m'attendre et lorsque Rose frappa à la porte du Terrier, je tentais déjà de retenir mes questions (relatives évidemment à cette maison, flippante en elle-même) parce que je savais que je n'avais pas encore tout vu. La Weasley me lança un regard d'encouragement, l'air de dire ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, et je reniflais avec circonspection quand le battant de bois s'ouvrit dans le vide. Je soupçonnai un sortilège informulé et guettait le bruit dans la maison qui annoncerait sûrement ma perte.

Zéro.

La main de ma Rose me traînait déjà à l'intérieur, l'antre du diable, la mort certaine, bref : mon cauchemar depuis qu'elle m'avait proposé de venir. Chez moi, on ne fête pas Halloween. C'est considéré comme une célébration puérile et ridicule, puisque de toute façon elle a été créée par des Moldus, bla bla bla, vous connaissez la chanson. J'avais cependant appris peu avant d'accepter l'invitation Rosienne que cette tradition n'était en fait qu'un prétexte sorcier pour faire les imbéciles pendant toute une nuit au nez et à la barbe de ces naïfs de Moldu. Pas étonnant, donc, que tout le clan Weasley s'y adonne à cœur joie.

Bref, le hall était plongé dans la pénombre, à peine éclairée par de minuscules bougies orange et noires flottant dans l'air. Ca aurait vaguement pu ressembler à Halloween à Poudlard, si seulement il y avait eu un boucan infernal et le visage austère de la McGo pour présider au festin. Un vent glacé s'insinua dans mon cou et je frissonnai. J'allais passer pour une mauviette de première classe et le père de Rose, Ronald Weasley, féroce opposant à notre relation, se serait empressé de me jeter dehors avec un Sortilège de Chauve-Furie, histoire de rester dans le thème. Rosie pressa gentiment ma main avec un rire qui retentit à l'infini et prit rapidement des allures inquiétantes. Je lui lançai un regard que j'aurais voulu confiant et nonchalant, mais qui ressemblait plus aux yeux fous d'un animal aculé face au chasseur. Génial.

Rose ne cessait de grommeler des choses inaudibles, même si je percevais parfois des bribes de phrases comme ils m'avaient promis d'être gentils ou encore vous allez le regretter, croyez-moi , ce qui n'avait rien pour me rassurer. Je me demandais a) à quelle sauce j'allais être torturé, dépecé, puis abattu sans pitié, b) ce que ma dulcinée leur ferait subir après ça. Je n'étais clairement pas le bienvenu, et je regrettais déjà de m'être introduit dans cette maison.

Quand les bougies s'éteignirent d'un coup et que nous fûmes précipités dans une obscurité sans nom, j'étais prêt à renoncer à tout et à rendre son célibat, son cœur, et même sa virginité si j'avais pu, à cette Rose Weasley, issue d'une famille de malades, que je ne voulais plus connaître.

Les Malfoys ne sont pas réputés pour être courageux. On ne le dit jamais assez.

Une voix d'outre-tombe s'éleva soudain, semblant provenir de partout à la fois.

- Mécréant ! Lâche donc la main de la créature innocente que tu séquestres et décline ton identité !

Rose secoua la tête, affligée, alors que je réprimais un sursaut monumental qui m'aurait sûrement grillé pour l'éternité et valu un châtiment impensable. Un frisson de bravoure me parcourut alors que la jeune femme à mes côtés raffermissait sa prise sur mon poignet, plantant des ongles pour le coup beaucoup trop longs dans ma chair. Hors de question de la perdre. Il me fallait faire bonne figure. Oui m'enfin…

- J'aimerais bien lâcher la main de Rosie, si seulement elle ne s'accrochait pas à moi comme un aigle à sa proie… C'est elle qui séquestre Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, et non pas l'inverse.

Un rire calme se fit entendre, que j'identifiai comme celui d'Harry Potter. Un coup de pression en plus. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui que j'avais vu le jour. Si mon père lui devait la vie, je lui devais aussi un peu de la mienne. Ou du moins mon sens de l'honneur le voyait-il ainsi.

- Ne fais pas le malin, Malfoy. Et d'ailleurs…

A ce moment, une boule de feu apparut du haut d'un escalier et éclaira par en dessous le visage clément d'Hermione Granger-Weasley. Ce n'était malheureusement pas elle qui parlait, mais son mari, à peine éclairé par la source de lumière, et d'autant plus terrifiant.)

- … et d'ailleurs, c'est Halloween, pourquoi vous êtes pas déguisés, bande de nuls ?

Les lumières se rallumèrent soudain et Lily descendit les escaliers – pas les mêmes que ceux sur lesquels étaient postés les adultes de la maison, non, un plus haut encore, menant vers… je sais pas, des sommets inimaginables apparemment –, l'air hautement mécontente. Ronald Weasley lui lança un regard assassin, Hermione une œillade attendrie, et Rose, d'après mon coup d'œil en biais, lui murmura un « merci » que tout le monde sembla entendre. Des rires fusèrent depuis les étages, des bruits de pas résonnèrent partout dans la maison, alors que les trois mille deux cent quatre-vingt-douze cousins Weasley descendaient les marches de bois. Molly Weasley passa la tête par la cuisine.

- Ah bah enfin, j'ai cru qu'aucun de vous ne se déciderait jamais à mettre fin à cette mascarade ridicule… Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, Ronald mon chéri, combien c'est difficile de cuisiner dans le noir !

Je laissai échapper un bruit nerveux. Beaucoup de têtes, rousses ou brunes, vinrent à ma rencontre et me saluèrent chaleureusement. (j'avais dû les conquérir sans m'en rendre compte, que voulez-vous, le charme inné des Malfoys.) Je commençais donc à me détendre, Rosie rayonnait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la contempler sans retenue. Alors que l'oncle de Rose, George, lançait la première blague de la soirée sous son costume de Frankenstein, et que j'éclatai d'un rire franc et décomplexé, une main s'abattit sur mon épaule. Je crus, pendant les deux secondes les plus innocentes de toute ma vie, que c'était Lily, qui voulait nous forcer, Rose et moi, à nous déguiser pour l'occasion. Je tournai la tête, toujours souriant, pour rencontrer les yeux noirs et vengeurs du père de ma douce. Sa voix, un simple chuchotis presque noyé par le vacarme du reste de la tribu, me parvint à peine et pourtant me glaça le sang.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, jeune fou.

Ce serait probablement pour moi la nuit de l'horreur.

**A/N: A suivre, deux versions différentes d'un Halloween entre Rose et Scorpius. Vous en pensez quoi? :)**


	3. Trois ans plus tôt

**A/N: Une première version d'un autre Halloween... Ici Scorpius est plutôt timide et trop marqué par le passé de son père, qui lui revient constamment en pleine tête. J'avoue que l'idée d'un Scorpius faiblard ne me plaît pas des masses, mais c'est sorti comme ça sous ma plume, alors allons-y... Je préfère la seconde version cependant. Rose qui vide son sac me fait rire, je l'imagine cachée derrière ses fringues mais super sincère, et je trouve que ça lui ressemble assez. A vous de me dire!**

**Trois ans plus tôt**

Les couloirs étaient vides et les torches peinaient à éclairer quoi que ce fût. Il faisait déjà froid, les courants d'air glacé parcouraient les allées du château comme des fantômes et pénétraient les élèves pour les frigorifier jusqu'à la moelle et leur ôter toute volonté. A cette heure tardive pourtant, tous étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour fêter Halloween, en se remplissant le ventre et en faisant le plein de moments inoubliables, entourés d'êtres aimés.

- Que fait ce zombie à notre table, à part être dans le thème de la soirée ?

- James, très cher, ce zombie est mon ami. Tu es mon frère, donc mon ami. Les amis de tes amis doivent aussi être tes amis. Sois raisonnable, pousse de soja, et la sagesse tombera sur toi en un rai divin, assena la voix calme et ironique d'Albus.

Un éclat de rire parcourut le morceau de table qui était occupé par le clan Weasley – et par l'intrus, qui pour le coup se sentait vraiment intrus. Albus voulait pourtant lui rendre service, et s'il se levait maintenant et retournait à sa table, ça n'aurait plus aucun sens.

- James, laisse-le tranquille. Sache pour ta gouverne qu'il est au moins mille fois plus fréquentable que toi, insupportable créature.

La voix sarcastique émanait d'exactement en face de Scorpius. Il n'osa pas rencontrer le regard bleu profond qu'il sentait vrillé sur lui et préféra jeter un sourire victorieux à James Sirius Potter, qui n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa cousine préférée prendrait la défense de cet avorton. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le méprise, comme il le méprisait lui-même, et tente par tous les moyens de l'exclure de leur cercle privé d'Halloween, comme il le faisait lui-même. Il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas qu'elle le couve d'un œil timide et… − non. Impossible. Il refusait ne serait-ce que d'y penser. L'évidence était manifeste et pourtant le jeune Potter ferma les yeux et se concentra sur autre chose. Sa tarte à la mélasse, par exemple. Oui, bien meilleure idée.

Albus soupira. Et décocha un coup de pied à son frère sous la table. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se taise, il fallait qu'il continue sur sa lancée, pour que son plan fonctionne !

- Mais ça va pas dans ta tête, Albus Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, hurla un James à moitié étouffé par sa tarte.

- Ca t'apprendra à avaler d'aussi grosses bouchées sans mâcher, malotru.

Scorpius éclata de rire. C'était apparemment nerveux, car quand tous les regards, bleus, verts ou bruns, se rivèrent vers lui, ses prunelles grises s'assombrirent et il se tut subitement. Ce devait être sa façon à lui de rougir. James tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune Serpentard, comme on ajuste sa cible, et haussa un sourcil narquois.

- Dis donc, le serpent, là, pourquoi t'irais pas ramper ailleurs ? Fils de…

- Scorpius ? Viens, on va faire un tour.

James tressaillit, Albus serra le poing sous la table en signe de victoire, Scorpius garda les yeux fixement rivés sur les nervures du bois de la table et sursauta quand des ongles blancs s'agitèrent devant son champ de vision. Il n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée, en fait, pas après ce qui avait failli échapper de la bouche détestable de James Sirius Potter. Il se leva tout de même, et sortit de la Grande Salle en espérant qu'elle ne le suive pas. Evidemment, c'était raté.

- Scorpius ? Scorpius attends, je suis désolée, il n'aurait pas dû…

- … laisse tomber. J'ai l'habitude, ça devient cliché ce genre de conversations.

- D'accord. Viens.

Rose prit sa main et l'entraîna rapidement vers des escaliers qu'ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre, comme pressés par le temps. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et réprima le frisson qui parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. Une fois en haut de la tour d'astronomie (« Encore un cliché, tiens, glissa alors la Weasley), elle s'assit sur le parapet, les pieds dans le vide, et l'invita à faire de même. Il sourit et jeta avec aisance ses jambes par-dessus la balustrade avant de s'asseoir à une distance respectable de Rose Weasley, qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux et son souffle dessinait des bulles de buée, elle tremblait.

- Tu sais je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme ça. Et il le sait bien, lui aussi. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas qui tu peux bien être à la place alors ça reste un substitut facile. Ca lui passera.

- En quel honneur ça lui passerait ? Il n'a aucune raison de changer d'avis. Et je ne compte pas lui en donner en changeant de comportement.

Rose éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr que non, tiens, le contraire m'aurait étonnée. Pourtant y'a des choses toutes simples qui pourraient te faire du bien à toi aussi, si tu les…

- Si je les ?, insista doucement le jeune homme.

- … non, rien, je sais pas de quel droit je me permets de te faire la morale. Passons à autre chose, répondit-elle d'une voix penaude.

Le sourire de Scorpius s'étira dans la pénombre et il s'adossa à une colonne pour pouvoir observer Rose à l'envi sans paraître étrange.

- Je t'écoute, Rose Weasley. Qu'est-ce qui te déplaît chez moi et me rendrait meilleur encore que je ne le suis déjà ?, demanda-t-il, ravi de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Je t'interdis de me mentir, c'est un grand moment d'introspection pour moi.

- La jeune fille rougit. Les gènes de son père rendirent ses oreilles et son cou aussi rouges que son visage. Elle remonta son écharpe sur ses joues et sa voix parvint alors étouffée à son interlocuteur, qui dut tendre l'oreille pour tout entendre.

- Tu es prétentieux. Ou alors tu en as l'air, je ne sais jamais trop. J'aime penser que c'est un genre que tu te donnes, c'est plus facile d'avoir l'air de se jeter des fleurs que de s'aimer vraiment. Mais toujours est-il que d'un point de vue extérieur, tu es insupportablement sûr de toi.

Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à parler, comme si elle n'attendait que ça depuis des lustres, Rose laissait ses yeux fixer un point entre Scorpius et elle, dans le néant, et sa voix prenait de plus en plus d'assurance. Scorpius, quant à lui, passait et repassait nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas si la liste de Rose lui serait livrée par ordre croissant d'ignominie.

- Je déteste la manière dont tu te vantes de tes notes, ni le regard condescendant que tu lances à ceux qui n'ont pas su t'égaler. Je n'aime pas non plus ta manière de juger les gens qui te parlent, comme s'ils ne valaient rien face à toi. C'est tellement facile de se sentir aussi intéressant et attirant qu'un cafard, quand c'est toi qui nous regardes…

Scorpius étouffa une toux ahurie mais s'abstint d'interrompre. Rose se rapprochait peu à peu de lui et baissait la garde, ainsi que son écharpe. Bientôt, il entrevit la courbe élégante de son nez aristocrate, puis ses lèvres qui s'agitaient imperceptiblement, livrant ce qu'elles pensaient être la vérité. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil une main s'agiter et il pencha la tête en avant, avide de savoir encore tout le mal que Rose Weasley pensait de lui. Ca aurait au moins le mérite de purger ses fous espoirs.

- … mais malgré tout ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu as le droit d'agir comme ça… Tu n'es pas comme nous, pas comme moi, Weasley, bruyante mais insignifiante, intelligente mais pas brillante, visible mais pas intéressante.

Le jeune homme serra le poing. Elle posa alors une main timide et froide sur ses doigts crispés. Rapidement, sans s'en rendre compte ni l'un ni l'autre, leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à quelques centimètres à peine de distance.

- Tu es trop intelligent, trop drôle, trop gentil quand tu le veux, pour que je te déteste.

Son autre main vint déposer ses doigts fins sur la joue pâle d'un Scorpius au souffle coupé.

- Tu es intriguant, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tu cultives le mystère on dirait, tu es un solitaire, un silencieux, et pourtant un seul coup de ton regard d'orage et elles tombent toutes à tes pieds.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil perplexe, s'apprêta à protester, mais Rose se rapprocha encore et leurs lèvres se frôlaient encore tandis qu'elle reprenait.

- Comme je les hais, toutes, Scorpius, comme je les déteste d'être plus jolies, plus drôles que moi… Si tu ne les regardes pas, elles, comment pourrais-tu me regarder moi ? Je voudrais que tu sois de ces playboys insupportables, pour pouvoir me dire que tu ne me mérites pas. Mais…

Il soupira et posa fermement ses lèvres contre celles de la bavarde, glissa une main sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux, l'attira contre lui et ferma les yeux. Elle laissa échapper un rire surpris qui fut contagieux et ils s'embrassèrent en souriant, oubliant un court instant le froid, Halloween, James et les serpents.

Un bruit retentit et la magie se brisa.

- Tu as entendu ?, chuchota Rose contre ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr que oui, je suis juste à côté de toi, Rose.

- Rose ! Scorpius ! Sortez de votre cachette minable et venez vous exposer à mon courroux éternel !

Les deux tourtereaux soupirèrent, exaspérés. James Potter avait hérité son goût de la mise en scène de sa mère, apparemment, qui elle-même le tenait de Grandma Molly, c'était évident. Le jeune homme brun apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'arrêta net, détaillant la situation.

Sa Rosie, sa main fermement accrochée à celle du jeune Malfoy, rayonnante, encore sous le choc. Scorpius, l'air infiniment plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, le fond des yeux d'un gris clair impressionnant, le défiant de trouver quoi que ce soit à redire. Rosie qui se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur la joue parfaite du grand blond. « Ah mais il est pas tant avorton que ça en fait, le serpent », pensa alors James. Il soupira lui aussi, profondément, et s'avança, la main tendue.

Scorpius, lui, se détendit, et serra la main de James avec soulagement. Rose battit des paupières, ébahie.

- Prends soin d'elle, serpent. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle t'attend.

- James ! Ne…

- Moi aussi je l'attendais. Je la lâche plus, maintenant.

- Bien. Sinon je te pète les dents une à une et je les envoie à ta mère, c'est tout ce qu'elle aura à enterrer de ton pauvre corps.

Scorpius éclata de rire devant l'air horrifié de Rose, qui asséna un coup monumental à l'arrière de la tête du brun.

- James ! Ca suffit maintenant, t'es pas mon père, okay ?

Soudain, le silence se fit.

Rose regarda James, puis Scorpius, qui regarda par terre, puis vers Rose, avant de fixer le ciel, puis James, qui alternait entre les deux jeunes gens, un sourire de plus en plus large sur les lèvres. Finalement, il donna un coup de coude au Malfoy en riant comme un bossu.

- Ah ah, bon courage mec, ça va pas être de la tarte avec Ron… Tu as intérêt à être du genre solide, il va pas te louper !

Scorpius ferma les yeux et se demanda si ça valait vraiment la peine de se donner tout ce mal, d'affronter toute cette haine, pour une seule personne, rousse, insupportable et beaucoup trop jolie de surcroît. La réponse était oui, évidemment : il avait besoin de Rose Weasley comme on a besoin d'eau dans le désert après trois jours de pénurie. Il trouverait une métaphore plus romantique quand il expliquerait ses sentiments pour Rose à son psychopathe de père.

**A/N: Des avis? :)**


	4. Presque

**A/N: Ma version préférée de la rencontre d'Halloween. La précédente est un peu trop mushy à mon goût. Je reconnais que Rose est un peu OOC dans ce prompt mais bon... (toujours tiré du marathon d'Halloween sur la commu LiveJournal marathon_prompt.)**

**Presque**

****_Maman hallucinerait_. Elle qui avait toujours pensé que les préfets étaient uniquement là pour faire respecter l'ordre et la loi, voilà qu'ils s'employaient énergiquement à dévier les règles. La soirée d'Halloween aurait lieu le soir même, et Rose n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait non seulement donné son accord mais en plus aidé aux préparatifs. Ses multiples cousins, ainsi que leurs connaissances respectives, avaient décidément une bien mauvaise influence sur la Préfète-en-Chef. Il était cinq heures et demie, les professeurs ne se doutaient de rien – ou alors ne disaient rien – et tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année se préparaient d'ores et déjà pour la soirée, qui promettait d'être assez exceptionnelle : toutes maisons confondues s'étaient entendues pour faire parvenir discrètement alcools divers et variés. Quand Rose avait su ça, elle avait haussé les épaules et décliné toute responsabilité : elle n'était au courant de rien. Scorpius Malfoy lui avait servi ce sourire de playboy qui les faisait toutes fondre et lui avait dit, « t'es vraiment une fille super, Rose Weasley ». Elle avait réprimé un soupir et était retournée s'occuper de ses affaires, c'est-à-dire la décoration de la salle. Comme à chaque fois, on lui avait laissé carte blanche et ça l'effrayait toujours autant. Ca lui laissait aussi moins de temps pour se préparer, elle. Elle avait passé la semaine à réfléchir à cette décoration, à distribuer conseils et fringues dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, résultat, comme à chaque fois, elle serait la moins pomponnée et la plus fatiguée. Mais ça valait la peine, parce qu'on la remercierait : ils auraient tous passé une bonne soirée, et ce serait un peu grâce à elle.

Une fois le dernier globe lumineux suspendu dans les airs, Rose soupira d'aise. C'était joli, elle était satisfaite d'elle-même. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure pour retourner au dortoir – elle avait promis aux filles de se préparer avec elles, et non dans sa chambre de Préfète –, et revenir à la Salle sur Demande pour accueillir les premiers arrivants, qui étaient aussi ceux qui prenaient le plus de risque – après elle – puisqu'ils apportaient les bouteilles. Dissimulée sous la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait prêtée Albus pour l'occasion, la jeune femme regagna sans encombre ses anciens quartiers et trouva le dortoir en ébullition. La voix stridente de Roxanne l'accueillit d'en haut des escaliers : « Vite, Rose, c'est ta dernière chance de séduire, monte te rendre présentable ! » Grommelant un _merci Roxy, c'est charmant_ amusé, elle obéit tout de même et pénétra dans ce qui lui sembla être un tourbillon de soies et de dentelles, agrémenté d'un nuage de poudre irisée.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Rose Weasley était douchée, coiffée d'un élégant chignon qui, pour une fois, disciplinait ses boucles rousses, vêtue d'une courte robe turquoise aux drapés suggestifs qui faisait ressortir ses yeux de manière frappante, maquillée à la perfection et chaussée des talons parfaits pour la soirée : compensés, pour n'être pas obligée de finir pieds nus. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était prête – et de quelle manière ! – en si peu de temps. Ses cousines avaient tout pris en main, conscientes des efforts qu'elle avait fait chaque mois depuis qu'elle était Préfète-en-Chef, conscientes également du fait que Rose était du genre à se négliger pour mieux s'occuper des autres. Lily était d'ailleurs en train de faire la morale à sa cousine préférée :

- Rosie, tu sais très bien qu'une fois que les bouteilles sont stockées, tu peux t'amuser comme nous. Tout le monde reconnaît ta valeur et n'oubliera pas de bien se comporter, pour que tu n'aies pas d'ennui. Tout s'est toujours bien passé, alors déstresse. Ce soir, c'est ta soirée. Tu as un cavalier, d'ailleurs ?

- Un quoi ? C'est pas un bal, Lily, c'est une beuverie, tu le sais très bien, répliqua Rose en riant.

- Eh ben moi j'ai un cavalier, ça n'empêche rien. Je pensais que tu en aurais un aussi, sourit la jeune fille d'un air entendu.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Et c'était vrai. Lily était la reine du complot, et voyait toujours des signes là où les gens normaux ne voyaient que des faits. Craignant d'être en retard, Rose s'éclipsa sous le regard moqueur des autres filles.

Une heure et demie plus tard, tout se passait à merveille, à tel point que Rose s'amusait encore plus que d'habitude. Elle était à présent assise au bar, tenu par l'éblouissant Scorpius Malfoy, et discutait avec les quelques personnes assises là. Tout avait été fait à merveille, ce coin de la salle était moins bruyant que la piste de danse et on pouvait converser confortablement. Elle sirotait une coupe de champagne et se sentait bien. Scorpius Malfoy s'arrangeait pour que son verre ne soit jamais vide et après la troisième coupe, Rose se sentit obligée de refuser d'un signe de la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Scorpius fit la moue, reposa la bouteille, renforça le sortilège de refroidissement, et se pencha vers la jeune femme.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi radieuse, Rose Weasley, que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il, son sourire charmeur de retour sur ses lèvres parfaites.

- Tu me fais boire, Scorpius Malfoy… Je passe une excellente soirée. Halloween avait rarement été aussi amusante.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Je trouve cependant que tu ne bois pas encore assez. Tu es bien trop sage.

Les yeux turquoise de Rose suivirent les mouvements félins du jeune homme, qui s'affairait maintenant derrière le bar, manipulant moult bouteilles et flacons. Elle sourit quand il referma le shaker et entreprit de le secouer avec autant d'art et d'élégance qu'un barman à Ibiza. Il poussa ensuite un verre rempli d'un liquide noir comme la nuit vers elle. Elle éclata de rire.

- Il est hors de question que je boive ça.

- Allez, Weasley, amuse-toi un peu de temps en temps… Tout va bien se passer, dit-il en plantant son regard d'acier dans le sien, fais-moi confiance.

- Te faire confiance ? Pourquoi ferais-je un truc pareil ?, demanda-t-elle, toujours rieuse.

Scorpius s'approcha encore et posa une main sur la sienne sans la quitter des yeux.

- Parce que je ne laisserai rien de dommageable vous arriver, mademoiselle, parole d'honneur.

Rose haussa un sourcil narquois et, sans bien savoir pourquoi, avala le contenu du verre d'un trait. Le jeune Serpentard la regarda, choqué.

- Mais elle est folle.

- J'ose espérer que si je me mets à me déshabiller en public, vous aurez la décence de m'en empêcher, monsieur ?

- Evidemment, répondit-il, une lueur intéressée dans les yeux.

Comme on peut s'y attendre, les minutes suivantes ne furent que brouillard pour Rose. Précipitée par Scorpius sur la piste de dance, on lui raconta plus tard qu'elle et son cavalier (« Mais euh… c'était prévu, que vous veniez ensemble ? Non parce que… Scorpius Malfoy quand même… wow… ») avaient créé l'évènement en se lançant dans un rock endiablé, suivi du tango le plus électrique vu depuis longtemps Poudlard, et James Potter, revenu pour l'occasion via l'Armoire à Disparaître, réputé danseur de talent, confirma d'un air inquiet. Lorsque le DJ, Albus Potter lui-même, décida de passer un dirty dancing, James entraîna le couple improvisé hors de la piste avant que leurs mouvements ne créent l'hystérie. Rose s'écroula sur une chaise et but environ trois litres d'eau d'un coup elle ne vit donc pas James secouer le jeune Malfoy sans ménagement et l'agonir d'insultes, ou du moins d'un discours épicé au volume sonore plus qu'élevé. Elle ne sut d'ailleurs jamais ce qui se dit, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour s'intéresser aux deux garçons, James regardait Scorpius d'un air ahuri et un sourire improbable se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres. Il les abandonna bientôt tous les deux à leur sort, et Rose remarqua qu'elle ne sentait plus du tout les effets de l'alcool. Elle décocha un regard suspicieux à son voisin :

- Il y avait quoi, là-dedans ? C'est comme si j'étais bourrée mais sans les gestes inconsidérés. Et là, je suis de nouveau sobre. C'est vraiment bizarre.

- C'était bien ?, demanda-t-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Elle afficha à son tour un sourire rayonnant.

- Je ne savais pas que Scorpius Malfoy dansait si bien, je suis épatée.

- Je te retourne le compliment, Rose Weasley, on dirait que j'ai trouvé une partenaire à ma hauteur, répliqua le concerné en s'approchant de la jeune femme d'un mouvement imperceptible. J'ai une question, Préfète-en-Chef.

- Je vous écoute, misérable élève dissipé et fauteur de trouble, rit Rose en renversant la tête en arrière.

- Que dirais-tu si un presque inconnu t'embrassait en cette soirée de presque Halloween ?, murmura alors Scorpius.

Son souffle frôla le cou de Rose, qui frissonna et arrêta de rire immédiatement. Elle sentit les lèvres du blond se poser le plus lentement du monde sur sa peau bouillonnante et ferma les yeux, incapable de réagir dignement. Les doigts fins de Scorpius vinrent ensuite cueillir son menton pour la ramener à sa hauteur. Son regard ressemblait à un immense point d'interrogation. Rose ne sut que dire, elle ne s'était pas préparée à cette éventualité. Elle avait, à vrai dire, souvent évité d'y penser. C'est quand on pense trop aux choses qu'on finit par les espérer vraiment.

- Alors ?, souffla-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, ça pourrait ressembler à un presque cauchemar… Essaye pour voir ?

Scorpius sourit et encadra son visage de ses mains parfaites avant de l'embrasser doucement. Rose frissonna et glissa une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme pour se rapprocher de lui. Son cœur rata un battement quand il rompit leur baiser mais reprit vite sa course effrénée, car il prit sa main et l'emmena hors de la salle. Elle comprit le chemin qu'il cherchait et prit naturellement la direction de son dortoir réservé. Elle ne comprenait pas quel démon s'était saisi d'elle, et ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était l'alcool, puisqu'elle ne se sentait plus du tout affectée par ses effets néfastes. Elle avait juste confiance.

Une fois le mot de passe donné et la porte franchie, Rose se retrouva soudainement plaquée contre le mur tapissé de velours rouge, tandis que la bouche avide d'un Malfoy attentionné dévorait son visage, puis son cou, pour tenter de parvenir à son décolleté.

- Scorpius…

Il abandonna sa tâche quelques instants, le temps de la regarder droit dans les yeux, les prunelles débordantes de ce que Rose put identifier comme de la tendresse à l'état pur.

- Je t'aime, Rose Weasley. Depuis longtemps.

La jeune femme sentit des étoiles éclore derrière ses paupières à présent close. Elle savoura ce moment et en profita pour embrasser Scorpius à nouveau, plus passionnément encore. Elle entreprit ensuite de faire glisser une bretelle turquoise sur son épaule d'albâtre.

- Vous êtes censé m'en empêcher, monsieur le protecteur, dit-t-elle d'une voix taquine.

- Certainement pas, tant que je suis le seul à en profiter…

**A/N: Ah, Rose, cette dévergondée... **


End file.
